El héroe invisible
by MicaelaPace
Summary: Hermione se encuentra con Neville por casualidad, y tienen una conversación que cambia vidas. NA: Probablemente el titulo no tiene mucho sentido con el contexto de la historia, pero no encuentro una mejor manera para describir a Neville Longbottom.


**Pido disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica que encuentren.**

Por alguna razón Hermione Granger se habia despertado tarde esa mañana. Por eso, tuvo que esperar cuarenta minutos que el baño de su habitacion se desocupara (al parecer Lavender tomaba su aspecto muy enserio desde que salia con Won-Won) para poder tomar una ducha.

Tuvo que saltear su desayuno para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase de Transformaciones, donde la profesora McGonagall la regaño porque su ensayo media treinta centímetros mas de lo pedido. La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue mas horrible de lo normal, y para el colmo durante el almuerzo, de alguna manera quedo sentada entre Harry y Won-Won junto a su media naranja.

Decir que Hermione no estaba teniendo un buen dia era quedarse cortos.

Cuando termino con sus clases de aquel dia, todo lo que queria hacer era estar sola por un par de horas. No podia esconderse en la biblioteca, ya que sabia que Harry, cuando se cansara de observar a Ron y Lavender devorar la cara del otro, iria a buscarla alli. La sala comun por supuesto que no era una opcion, igual que su habitacion. Asi que decidio entrar al primer salon de clases vacio que encontrase.

—¡Oh! —se sorprendio Hermione, al encontrarse con Neville sentado en uno de los escritorios.

—Oh, hola Hermione.

—¿Que.. que estas haciendo solo aqui? —dijo, un momento antes de notar los libros exparcidos sobre la mesa.

Neville se encogio de hombros, aunque sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas. —Estaba intentando conjurar Wingardium Leviosa.

Hermione se lo quedo mirando.

—¡Sin hablar! —agrego él, riendo— Soy malo en la magia, pero tampoco tanto.

—No eres malo Neville —sonrio Hemione—, solo necesitas un poco mas de practica.

—Eso espero... —suspiro él.

Hemione empezo a dejar sus cosas sobre uno de los escritorios, y luego dudo.

—¿No te importa que me quede aqui un rato, verdad? Necesito terminar el ensayo sobre Veritaserum.

Él nego con la cabeza. —Claro que no, pero, ¿no haces siempre la tarea en la biblioteca?

—Si, casi siempre la hago alla... pero hoy no tenia ganas.

Neville asintio con la cabeza y lo dejo estar. Hermione no tenia ninguna duda de que el sabia que ella se escondia, y porque, y agradecia que no la presionara para hablar sobre ello.

Durante un tiempo se quedaron en silencio, Neville observando fijamente con el ceño fruncido el libro en frente de el, y Hemione haciendo como que leia. En realidad ella habia terminado su ensayo de Pociones dos dias atras.

—Hermione... ¿Crees que alguna vez el DA vuelva a reunirse? —dijo él de pronto.

—Oh, no lo se... Supongo que despues de que Umbridge dejara el colegio ya no habia necesidad.

—¡Pero si que hay necesidad! ¡El DA no era solo un movimiento en contra de Umbridge, era un grupo de estudio, de apoyo... de encuentro!

A Hermione le tomo un momento registrar lo que dijo, sorprendida por la vehemencia de sus palabras.

—Estoy segura de que podemos armar otro grupo de estudio o...

—No —la interrumpio él—, eso no es lo que queria decir. Lo siento.

Hermione no podia estar mas confundida, no entendia a que se referia ni porque lo afectaba tanto. Su confusion debia ser obvia en su cara porque Neville suspiro y dijo: —Es solo que... Durante las reuniones, no lo se... Por primera vez senti que formaba parte de algo importante, ¿sabes? Como que podia ayudar a cambiar las cosas para mejor. Y tenia amigos...

—¡Neville, tu tienes amigos! Harry, Ron, yo... Luna, Dean y Seamus...

—Si —el se encogio de hombros—, somos amigos, pero no tan amigos. No como tu con los chicos, o Dean y Seamus... Al final solo soy siempre yo.

Hermione paro un momento para considerar sus palabras. Ella siempre lo habia considerado su amigo, aunque no compartiera tantas cosas como con Harry y Ron. Ella solo creyo que Neville tenia a alguien en su vida, de la misma manera en que ella tenia a sus mejores amigos. Y enconces la golpeo; no, el no contaba con nadie.

Hermione se estremecio. No podia creer que no se habia dado cuenta antes, en especial despues de los eventos del año anterior en el Departamento de Magia. El pensar que Neville no habia tenido a nadie con quien hablar... Hermione se habia enfrentado a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado de una forma u otra desde su primer año (y aun asi habia sido una de las experiencias mas traumaticas de su vida), pero para Neville habia sido la primera vez. Sin contar con el hecho de que habia estado cara a cara con la mujer que torturo a sus padres hasta la locura...

—Neville, lo siento tanto... —Hermione nego con la cabeza— Hemos sido unos terribles amigos...

Él puso cara de confundido, antes de negar. —No, Hermione, no lo decia de esa manera para nada.

—Lo se, pero aun asi. La verdad todos estos años supuse que tenias a alguien como yo tengo a Harry y Ron... Nunca imagine que... bueno.

El se encogio de hombros una vez mas. Hacia eso un monton. —No es para tanto, no es como si no tuviera amigos, solo que a veces en un poco solitario.

—Bueno, eso se acabo, Neville —dijo Hermione, mientras una sensacion de determinacion caia sobre sus hombros—. A partir de este momento te nombro oficialmente parte de... de, lo que sea que seamos.

Una sonrisa se extendio lentamente por la cara de Neville. —Espera, ¿que?

—Tengo que advertirte —continuo ella, como si no lo hubiera oido—, hay un monton de cosas extrañas pasando ahora mismo, y problemente sean bastante desagradables, incluso peligrosas, y esta todo el asunto con Dumbledore ahora mismo... Si, bueno, es largo de explicar, y tienes que prometer que no le vas a contar a nadie, pero estoy segura que con Harry vamos a poder contarte lo que paso en los ultimos seis años... aunque eso puede tardar unos cuantos dias.

Neville la miraba, y aunque sonreia ampliamente se lo veia bastante confundido.

—Osea, ¿que durante estos años pasaron mas cosas que no son conocidas publicamente?

Hermione tuvo que reir. —Oh Neville, no tienes idea.

Mas tarde, cuando Hermione se encontro con Harry y le conto lo que habia conversado con Neville, el se mostro tan avergonzado como ella al darse cuenta que nadie habia pensado en él. Y aunque al principio se mostro un poco renuente a incluir a Neville dentro del circulo interno (no porque fuera Neville, si no porque sentia que si le contaban todo lo ponian en riego), al final acepto. Ese verano Neville se unio a ellos en la Madriguera, y aunque finalmente no los acompaño en su busqueda por los Horrocruxes, los cuatro mantuvieron las monedas encantadas del DA para dejarse saber que estaban bien.


End file.
